ONE LOVE TWO HEART
by Presdir Choi II
Summary: Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar tapi Heechul memperlakukan mereka berbeda, dia menyayangi Kibum tapi selalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun / KiHyun, WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Ansan Information Industry School** **.**

Di salah satu sekolah menengah kejuruan elit di daerah Ansan, Provinsi Gyeonggi Korea Selatan tengah diadakan lomba kompetensi kejuruan _'Information Processing'_ yang diikuti seluruh siswa SMK di Korea Selatan. Sekolah Ansan sendiri mengirim seorang murid laki-laki yang sudah berpengalaman mengikuti berbagai perlombaan kejuruan, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Murid kelas 3 SMA itu ditunjuk sebagai wakil dari sekolah.

Setelah 3 hari mengikuti lomba, hari itu adalah hari terakhir lomba. Deretan piala dan penghargaan pun sudah disiapkan untuk para peserta yang berhasil menjadi juara. Suatu kebahagiaan bagi Kyuhyun, saat dirinya ditunjuk untuk mewakili sekolah. Namun, ada yang terasa kurang dan membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Di moment seperti itu, Orang tuanya tidak ada satu pun yang datang.

Mereka sibuk karena baru kemarin, saudara kembarnya masuk ke rumah sakit. Akhirnya, tidak ada yang menyemangati Kyuhyun di lokasi. Kyuhyun berusaha memahami kondisi orang tuanya. Bagaimana pun saudaranya lebih membutuhkan dibanding dirinya yang sehat.

''Baik, sesuai penilaian dan point yang sudah di kumpulkan peserta dengan ini kami nyatakan Cho Kyuhyun dari Ansan Information Industry School sebagai juara pertama. Beri tepuk tangan!''

 _Prok! Prok!_

Kyuhyun terkejut saat namanya dinyatakan sebagai juara. Rasa tidak percaya dan kaget menyelimutinya. Sampai kakinya melangkah maju ke panggung dan menerima piala dia seperti melayang dan tidak sadar dengan yang ia dapat. Tepuk tangan dan kata-kata selamat dari teman dan gurunya tak lantas membuat Kyuhyun mengerti kenapa dia merasa sedih di saat bahagia seperti itu. Hanya satu jawabannya, dia ingin orang tuanya disana!

-One Love Two Heart-

 **Seoul Hospital.**

Seorang pemuda tengah tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya terpejam dengan beberapa lebam yang menghiasi area tangannya. Seorang pemuda lainnya hanya bisa melihat dari kaca yang terdapat di pintu kamar rawat itu.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kamar itu, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dilihatnya sepasang suami istri yang berjalan kearahnya dengan seorang perawat. Siwon, nama pria itu memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah dan membungkuk pada suami istri itu.

''Ah, Siwon-ah.. Kenapa tidak masuk? Apa Kibum masih tidur?'' tanya Yeoja paruh baya itu.

''Iya, Ahjumma.'' jawab Siwon ramah.

Perawat itu membuka ruang rawat dan masuk untuk mengecek kondisi Kibum. Sementara Ibu dan Ayahnya duduk bersama dengan Siwon di bangku depan kamar.

''Ini semua salah Kyuhyun, kalau saja dia tidak meninggalkan Kibum pulang sendiri, dia tidak akan sakit.'' ucapan Nyonya Cho Heechul itu membuat Siwon menoleh dan merasa tidak setuju dengan ucapannya.

''Maaf, Ahjumma. Tapi Kyuhyun bukannya sengaja, dia...''

''Lomba? Selalu memakai alasan itu! Apa pentingnya lomba dibanding keselamatan Kakaknya? Yasudahlah kau selalu membelanya Siwonnie.'' Heechul bangun dan masuk ke ruang rawat anaknya.

Hankyung menepuk bahu Siwon, membuat pria itu menoleh, ''Aku tahu kau peduli pada Kyuhyun tapi kau sudah ditunangkan dengan Kibum, jadi aku mohon luangkan waktu untuk Kibum...'' ucap Hankyung.

''Ne, Ahjusshi.'' jawab Siwon.

''Aku masuk dulu, kau juga sebaiknya masuk,'' ucap Hankyung berjalan masuk ke dalam. Siwon merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun, dia selalu di salahkan atas segala yang terjadi pada Kibum.

Saat Siwon akan masuk, ia melihat Kyuhyun datang. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya dan segera ingin bertanya bagaimana lomba yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

''Kyu.'' panggilnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah di depannya tersenyum manis, ''Hyung, bagaimana Kibummie?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Dia baik-baik saja, masuklah. Eomma dan Appamu ada di dalam,'' jawab Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun mengagguk dan berniat masuk, namun Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya diam melihat kondisi saudaranya. Lebam dimana-mana membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Siwon menepuk pundaknya, ''Masuk. Ayo.'' Siwon mendorong pelan punggung Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Heechul menoleh saat mendengar ada langkah kaki yang masuk.

Matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendadak nyalinya ciut ditatap seperti itu oleh ibunya. Niatnya untuk memberitahu kemenangannya pun ia urungkan. Jika sudah begini, Kyuhyun tahu ibunya tidak akan peduli dengan piala atau penghargaan yang Kyuhyun raih.

''Lihat, saudaramu sakit. Kau senang sekarang?'' tanya Heechul kejam. Hankyung ikut menoleh kebelakang melihat anak bungsunya menundukan kepala. Hankyung tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti merasa bersalah juga.

''Maafkan aku,'' ucap Kyuhyun masih menundukan kepalanya.

Heechul bangun dan mendekatinya, ''Kau melanggar janjimu lagi.'' ucap Heechul Kyuhyun menatap ibunya dengan perasaan bersalah, ''Maaf eomma.'' ucapnya bergetar. Heechul menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

''Eomma..''

Hankyung bangun dan membawa Kyuhyun keluar. Hankyung mendudukan Kyuhyun di bangku, ''Kyu, lebih baik kau pulang. Appa tahu kau pasti lelah,'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun hanya menangis, ''Appa.. Maafkan Aku.'' sesalnya.

''Tidak apa-apa, Kibum memang sudah biasa begini. Yasudah aku akan menyuruh Siwon mengantarkanmu pulang. Sekarang kau tunggu di parkiran, oke..'' Kyuhyun mengagguk dan memeluk ayahnya sebelum Kyuhyun menuruti perintahnya.

Hankyung masuk dan menyuruh Siwon pulang dengan alasan, kalau sudah hampir malam. Heechul hanya diam dan terus duduk di samping ranjang Kibum. Siwon pamit keluar dan berjalan ke parkiran.

''Kyuhyun,'' gumamnya melihat Kyuhyun duduk di depan mobilnya.

''Hyung,'' panggil Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan berlari mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Pulang bersama?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengagguk, Siwon justru memeluknya.

''Semangat! Kyuhyun itu kuat..! Semangat Kiyu Kiyu!'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik punggung Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat Siwon memeluknya walaupun dia tahu Siwon akan bertunangan dengan Kakaknya.

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Siwon menoleh beberapa kali, dan Siwon tahu Kyuhyun pasti sedih atas perlakukan ibunya tadi.

''Bagaimana lombanya?'' tanya Siwon berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

''Aku menang,'' jawab Kyuhyun santai. Siwon terlonjak senang mendengarnya.

''Jinjja! Yaayaa.. Kau hebat Kyu!'' ucap Siwon semangat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Siwon menepikan mobilnya, ''Kenapa tidak memberitahu Eommamu?'' tanya Siwon.

''Percuma, dia tidak akan peduli.'' jawab Kyu miris. Siwon menggenggam tangannya. ''Luar biasa! Kau itu hebat..! Ayo rayakan bersama keluargaku.'' usul Siwon.

''Mwo? Dengan keluargamu, Hyung?''

''Iya. Kau kan tahu Eommaku pasti senang kau datang.''

-One Love Two Heart-

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa Ibu Siwon sangat senang kalau Kyuhyun datang. Ibunya akan memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Bahkan lebih baik dan perhatian dibanding ibu kandungnya sendiri.

''Eomma Kyuhyun menang lomba kejuruan dan dia akan mendapat beasiswa di kampusku,'' Siwon memberitahu. Kyuhyun berwajah merah dan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

''Apa? Woooaaa... Kyuhyunnie hebat..! Ahjumma sangat bahagia... Selamat jagy...'' ucap Eomma Siwon memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Terima kasih Ahjumma,''

''Yeobo~ Kyuhyun hebat sekali..! Dia menang lomba. Waah, dia itu hebat...'' ucap Ibu Siwon pada suaminya. Ayah Siwon juga baik dan menyayangi Kyuhyun, ''Selamat Kyuhyun. Untuk merayakannya, kita makan - makan.''

Kyuhyun jadi sedikit bahagia dan merasa kalau perjuangannya tidak sia-sia, setidaknya ada yang bahagia atas keberhasilannya, walaupun bukan ORANG TUA-nya.

Eomma Siwon memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Ia juga merayakan pesta kecil untuk Kyuhyun, sampai Kyuhyun terus tertawa bahagia. Ayah Siwon itu type orang yang humoris dan selalu membuat semuanya tertawa. Siwon diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, dia suka melihat senyuman itu. Ibu Siwon menyadari kalau putranya menyukai Kyuhyun. Hanya saja perjanjiannya menjodohkan Siwon dengan anak pertama ayah Kyu terlanjur terucap saat mereka masih dalam kandungan.

''Woooaaaa... Terima kasih Hyung, aku sangat bahagia...'' Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dan menatap langit malam yang berbintang sambil tersenyum. Siwon yang berdiri di sebelahnya ikut memandang langit.

''Sama-sama, syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon, ''Seandainya aku punya orang tua seperti orang tuamu, pasti sangat menyenangkan,'' ucap Kyu. Siwon menggeleng, ''Jangan begitu, bagaimana pun orang tuamu lebih menyayangimu dibanding orang tuaku.''

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya sebelum menjawab, ''Sejak kecil aku selalu disalahkan. Kibum hyung sedikit memar aku yang dimarahi, Kibum hyung ingin apa saja yang aku punya aku harus mengalah. Kibum Hyung sakit sedikit saja mereka akan sibuk, tapi.. Hiks.. Walaupun aku terserang demam sampai aku tidak bisa bangun mereka hanya akan berkata 'Demam biasa cukup minum obat pasti sembuh, jangan manja' !'' ucap Kyuhyuh lirih. Siwon menatapnya sedih, kenapa orang sespesial Kyuhyun harus mengalami itu.

Dia itu bersemangat! Pintar, ceria, berprestasi, dan juga ramah. Sejak masih TK Kyuhyun selalu menjadi juara sampai SMA. Bahkan dia sekolah tanpa di biayai karna kepintarannya. Jangan lupa, Kyu juga punya banyak teman karna keramahannya.

Tapi karena itu semua orang tuanya menganggap kalau Kyuhyun sudah mandiri dan tidak perlu di perhatikan, dibanding Kibum yang sering sakit-sakitan sejak kecil. Kibum memiliki penyakit Leukemia dan itu yang membuat orang tuanya lebih menghawatirkan Kibum dibanding Kyuhyun.

''Percayalah Kyu, tidak ada satu orang tua pun yang membenci anaknya. Mereka begitu karena Kakakmu mempunyai keterbatasan, kau seharusnya bersyukur karena kau itu terlahir sempurna..''

''Iya, Hyung maafkan aku.. Aku memang egois.''

Saat akan berpamitan untuk pulang, Kyuhyun mendengar perbincangan orang tua Siwon.

''Kanginie, aku sangat ingin Kyuhyun menjadi jodoh Siwon. Dia itu sangat hebat, aku menyukainya.''

''Iya aku juga. Tapi kan Siwon sudah dijodohkan dengan Kibum, tidak enak kalau kita mengganti perjodohan.''

''Iya sih, aku juga menyayangi Kibum hanya saja. Kau kan tahu Kibum sakit,''

''Maka dari itu, kalau sampai Heechul tahu kalau kita berencana mengganti perjodohan nanti malah Kyuhyun yang kena,''

''Iya. Aku rasanya ingin mengadopsi Kyuhyun saja. Aku masih hapal sejak kecil dia selalu menangis, dan berlari ke pelukanku. Dia seperti anakku sendiri..''

''Sudahlah Jagy~ kita masih bisa menjaga Kyu tanpa harus dia menjadi menantu kita?''

''Menantu? Jadi benar Siwon Hyung dan Kibum Hyung itu akan menikah?''

-One Love Two Heart-

 **TBC.**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment good people.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun sudah mulai sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Siwon. Dengan beasiswa penuh dia berhasil masuk ke Inha University dengan mudah. Kuliah dan nantinya bisa bekerja tentu menjadi salah satu target Kyuhyun untuk 5 tahun ke depan. Tapi tanpa dukungan orangtua terkadang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat.

Setiap hari dia selalu sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri, Kyuhyun sadar kalau kedua orang tuanya sibuk pada saudara kembarnya. Baru kemarin Kibum keluar dari rumah sakit, penyakit saudaranya itu semakin parah. Bukannya dia tidak memiliki rasa simpati pada kakaknya, tapi Kyuhyun benar - benar sibuk belakangan ini.

''Kyu,'' panggil Kibum dari arah pintu. Kyuhyun yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya menoleh ke arah pintu. ''Hyung,'' ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kibum berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, dia melihat hal yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. ''Oh, kau ada tugas ya Kyu?'' tanya Kibum melihat layar laptop. ''Ne, aku ada tugas membuat software Hyung.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana rasanya kuliah, apa menyenangkan?'' tanya Kibum kemudian duduk di tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikan kursinya menghadap Kibum. ''Sama saja seperti sekolah, tapi lebih sibuk sedikit.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum, ''Kau beruntung bisa kuliah Kyu,'' ucap Kibum kemudian menundukan kepala. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya, Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Kibum. ''Hyung, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Suatu saat nanti, Hyung pasti bisa kuliah.'' kata Kyuhyun menatap Kibum.

Kibum menatapnya juga, ''Iya, jika umurku masih panjang.'' ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun sedih, ''Hyung~ kita kembar jadi apapun yang aku dapat, kau pasti mendapatkannya juga.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Tapi kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan penyakit sepertiku, Kyu.'' batin Kibum tidak tega kalau mengatakan itu.

''Iya kau benar, kita memang kembar. Suatu saat nanti aku bisa sepertimu, Kyu!'' ucap Kibum berusaha tersenyum, Kyuhyun balik tersenyum lalu memeluk saudara kembarnya itu.

Kibum tiba - tiba ingat pada Siwon, ''Kyu, apa Siwon Hyung baik - baik saja?'' tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ''Siwon hyung? Hmm.. Dia baik - baik saja.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Oh syukurlah, aku berharap dia tidak terbebani soal perjodohan itu.'' ucap Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun ingat soal percakapan orangtua Siwon yang pernah ia dengar, ''Dia pasti tidak menolak Hyung.'' ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

''Kau bicara apa Kyu?'' tanya Kibum tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, ''Tidak, aku tidak bicara apa - apa. Hyung, kau ingin bermain game yang aku buat?''

''Game yang kau buat?''

''Iya, Hyung. Aku baru membuat game baru, coba kau lihat dan mainkan.'' Kyuhyun mengambil laptopnya lalu memperlihatkan game yang beberapa waktu ia ciptakan.

''Kau coba Hyung,'' kata Kyuhyun memberikan laptopnya. Kibum meletakan laptop itu diatas tempat tidur lalu mencoba memainkannya. ''Wah ini keren juga, Kyu.'' kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum karena senang Kibum menyukai game ciptaannya. ''Hyung, aku ke bawah dulu ya.'' ucap Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar. Kibum terus memainkan permainan yang Kyuhyun buat.

''Dia sangat pintar, bisa - bisanya dia membuat permainan seperti ini.'' kata Kibum tidak menyangka.

Saat sedang bermain, Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang pintunya terbuka. ''Kibummie,'' panggil Heechul pada anaknya. Kibum mengalihkan matanya dari laptop, ''Eomma.''

Heechul mendekati Kibum, ''Kau bermain game? Apa Kyuhyun yang mengajarimu?'' tanya Heechul. Kibum menggeleng, ''Tidak eomma. Aku yang mau bermain game, ini game ciptaan Kyuhyun.'' jawab Kibum.

Heechul tidak percaya, ''Pasti Kyuhyun yang mempengaruhimu, anak itu memang selalu memikirkan permainan.'' kesal Heechul.

''Eomma, eomma jangan menyalahkan Kyuhyun terus. Dia tidak salah eomma, bisakah eomma baik padanya.'' kata Kibum memohon, Heechul jadi salah paham. ''Memangnya eomma jahat padanya? Dia suka mengadu apa padamu?''

''Eomma~ dia tidak pernah mengadu apa - apa. Dia sangat menyayangi eomma,'' bela Kibum lagi. Heechul jadi kesal, ''Kau ini selalu membela adikmu dan menyalahkan eomma.'' ucap Heechul kemudian keluar dari kamar. Kibum menghela napas, ''Eomma ini tidak pernah berubah.''

Kyuhyun ke bawah untuk mengambil minuman kaleng. Dia mengambil satu kaleng colla dan satu kaleng jus untuk Kibum. Saat akan kembali ke kamarnya, dia bertemu dengan ibunya.

Heechul melihat apa yang Kyuhyun pegang, ''Kenapa ambil dua, kau ini selalu boros Kyu. Kau kan tahu kalau gaji ayahmu selalu habis untuk pengobatan Kibum. Kau tidak kasihan pada Eomma eoh.'' kata Heechul. Kyuhyun meremas dua botol digenggamannya, ''Maaf Eomma, satu lagi untuk Kibum Hyung.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Yasudah kau bawa saja satu, untukmu kan tidak usah. Kau bisa membeli sendiri bukan, bukankah kau ini asisten dosen.'' ucap Heechul mengambil satu kaleng dan memasukannya kembali. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, dia merasa ucapan ibunya benar.

''Satu lagi, jangan kau ajari kakakmu bermain game. Tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.'' ucap Heechul kemudian meninggalkan dapur. Kyuhyun memandang satu kaleng di genggamannya, menutup mata sebentar lalu berusaha tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya, Kibum sudah menutup laptopnya dan nampak tengah tiduran di ranjang Kyuhyun sembari membaca komik. ''Hyung, ini untukmu.'' ucap Kyuhyun memberikan minuman kaleng itu.

Kibum menerimanya lalu dia tidak melihat minuman untuk Kyuhyun. ''Kau sendiri mana minumanmu?'' tanya Kibum.

''Aku sudah menghabiskannya tadi Hyung.'' bohong Kyuhyun. Kibum meminumnya sedikit, ''Untukmu, aku sudah tidak haus.'' ucap Kibum memberikan minuman itu pada Kyuhyun.

''Tapi Hyung...''

''Sudah kau habiskan ya, aku mau kembali ke kamar.'' ucap Kibum lalu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang punggung Kibum yang sudah keluar, ''Kau ternyata tahu semuanya, aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu.''

-One Love Two Heart-

 **At Siwon's Home.**

Siwon dan keluarganya tengah makan malam bersama. Siwon beruntung memiliki ibu yang baik dan pandai memasak. Hampir setiap hari, Leeteuk selalu memasak makanan enak.

''Siwonnie, besok kau bawa makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Aku yakin dia jarang sarapan dirumah,'' ucap Leeteuk membuat anaknya itu menatapnya, ''Jarang sarapan seperti apa Eomma?'' tanya Siwon.

''Saat eomma pulang dari pasar, pagi - pagi sekali eomma melewati rumah Kyuhyun dan eomma melihat dia sudah berangkat. Eomma yakin dia tidak sarapan mengingat Heechul tidak memperhatikannya,'' jawab Leeteuk sedikit merasa kesal soal perlakuan Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

''Pantas dia selalu makan di kantin, itu kenapa saat makan siang Kyuhyun tidak pernah makan. Apa uang jajannya sudah habis ya?'' pikir Siwon.

''Iya eomma, besok aku juga akan bawa bekal. Jika dia makan sendiri pasti Kyuhyun tidak mau.'' ucap Siwon dengan semangat, Leeteuk tersenyum melihat semangat putranya. ''Oke! Eomma akan senang melakukannya.''

Setelah makan malam, Leeteuk dan suaminya Kangin mengobrol berdua di ruang televisi. Televisi menyala dengan menanyakan tayangan yang sama sekali tidak di tonton oleh keduanya.

''Minggu lalu Hankyung mengajukan pinjaman lagi,'' ucap Kangin pada istrinya.

''Pinjaman untuk apa lagi, bukankah baru tiga bulan lalu dia mengajukan pinjaman?'' tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti dalam waktu berdekatan Hankyung sudah mengajukan pinjaman.

''Mereka kekurangan uang untuk cuci darah Kibum, ditambah biaya terapi dan obat. Aku tidak tega jika tidak memberikannya,'' jawab Kangin. Kangin memang atasan Hankyung di perusahaan. Walaupun keduanya bersahabat, nasib Kangin masih lebih baik.

''Astaga mereka pasti dalam kondisi yang sulit. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun ya, apa dia tinggal dengan baik? Orangtuanya pasti sedang kesusahan, aku khawatir anak itu jadi korban lagi.'' ucap Leeteuk begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

''Dia pasti baik - baik saja. Beruntung dia kuliah dengan beasiswa,'' ucap Kangin mengerti kehawatiran istrinya.

''Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti Heechul. Apa yang dia benci dari Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun itu darah dagingnya sendiri tapi perlakuannya membuatku sedih. Aku paham kalau dia lebih memperhatikan Kibum yang sakit, tapi Kyuhyun butuh perhatian juga bukan?'' ucap Leeteuk lagi.

''Mungkin karena Kyuhyun sehat, Heechul berpikir anak itu bisa mandiri. Kibum sakit dan hanya dia sandarannya.''

''Walaupun begitu, tidak selalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun juga kan?''

Siwon hanya mendengarkan apa yang kedua orangtuanya katakan. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa ibu Kyuhyun begitu pilih kasih. Lupakan dulu soal penyakit Kibum, Kyuhyun tetap anak kandungnya bukan? Siwon jadi berpikir kalau dia lebih baik melindungi Kyuhyun dibanding bersama dengan Kibum.

''Kau itu seperti mutiara yang bersembunyi di dalam kerang yang keras Kyu, tidak banyak orang yang tahu namun kau banyak di cari.'' ucap Siwon kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Dia membongkar barang dari dalam dus. Di dalam dus itu, Siwon menyimpan barang - barang kenangan bersama kedua anak kembar itu. Mereka bertiga (WonKyuBum) sudah berteman sejak kecil karena orangtua mereka bersahabat.

Siwon ingat saat Kyuhyun kecil yang polos sering terlihat sedih karena dia ingin sesuatu tapi tidak pernah berani mengatakannya. Siwon selalu membantu dan meminta itu pada ibunya lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Beda dengan Kibum, apapun yang dia inginkan selalu diberikan ibunya bahkan saat dia tidak minta. Kibum sebenarnya baik dan menyayangi adiknya, dia selalu membagi apapun yang dia punya untuk Kyuhyun. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak benci pada kakaknya walaupun orangtua mereka memperlakukan mereka secara berbeda.

''Pipi Chubbymu memang sudah ada sejak dulu Kyu,'' ucap Siwon menunjuk foto Kyuhyun saat berumur 4 tahun. Sangat lucu dengan kedua pipi bulat yang menggemaskan.

Dia juga menemukan topi kecil yang pernah ia curi dari Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Siwon tidak berniat mencuri topi itu, tapi saat mereka kemah dulu Kyuhyun tersesat di hutan, dia dinyatakan hilang dan Siwon orang yang sibuk mencarinya. Saat itu Siwon hanya berhasil menemukan topinya, sementara Kyuhyun ditemukan oleh tim sar.

''Kyuhyunie kau terlalu berani sampai - sampai tersesat di hutan.'' Siwon tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian di masa lalu.

Tok! Tok!

''Siwon?'' panggil Leeteuk dari luar kamar. Siwon membereskan barang lalu menyimpan dus itu ditempat semula. Siwon membuka pintu dan mendapati ibunya berdiri dengan membawa sesuatu.

''Itu apa eomma?'' tanya Siwon menunjuk paper bag yang di bawa ibunya.

''Berikan ini pada Kyuhyun,'' ucap ibu Siwon memberikan paper bag itu. Siwon menerimanya, ''Ini...'' Siwon melihat isi di dalamnya.

''Vitamin dan cookies kesukaan Kyuhyun.'' jawab ibunya. Siwon tersenyum pada ibu cantiknya, ''Eomma, terima kasih karena eomma mempedulikan Kyuhyun.'' ucap Siwon.

''Dia sudah eomma anggap anak sendiri, yasudah sekarang kau tidur Siwonnie. Ini sudah malam,''

''Ne, eomma.''

-One Love Two Heart-

Keesokan harinya di kampus.

Pagi - pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam kelasnya, dia tidak pergi ke kantin karena Kyuhyun merasa dia harus hemat. Tidak apa - apa tidak sarapan asal bisa makan siang.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah sarapan karena tidak mau membuat kakaknya sedih. Kibum akan sedih jika melihat Kyuhyun bisa sekolah / kuliah dan sibuk pagi - pagi sementara dia hanya bisa terkurung di dalam rumah. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakan itu, namun setiap Kyuhyun berangkat dia akan mengintip dari jendela dengan wajah sedih.

Kyuhyun hanya membaca materi yang akan dipelajarinya hari ini, berusaha memahami materi itu agar lebih mudah memahami saat dosen menjelaskan. Dia menggaris bawahi beberapa point atau inti dari yang dibacanya.

Siwon mengintip dari jendela lalu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sudah datang seperti perkiraannya. Siwon membuka pintu kelas Kyuhyun lalu masuk, ''Kyu?'' panggilnya. Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya, ''Hyung, kenapa pagi - pagi sekali kau sudah datang?'' heran Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum lalu duduk di meja samping Kyuhyun. ''Kau sudah sarapan belum?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak kalau bilang dia belum sarapan.

''Sudah,'' bohong Kyuhyun. Siwon selalu tahu kalau Kyuhyun membohonginya. Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya, wajah Siwon tepat sekali berada di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gugup dan merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

''Jangan bohong, aku tidak bisa kau bohongi Kyunie.'' bisik Siwon kemudian menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Kau memang tidak bisa dibohongi Hyung,'' ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengambil bekal dan bingkisan yang diberikan ibunya, ''Kita sarapan bersama,'' ucap Siwon meletakan satu ompreng dan paper bag di atas meja Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu menarik kursinya agar dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup bukunya lalu meletakan buku itu di bawah mejanya. Siwon membuka tutup ompreng itu, ''Ayo makan,'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ''Gomawo Hyung.'' ucapnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, ''Sama - sama, ayo Kyunie kita makan sebelum ada yang datang, nanti mereka minta lagi.'' canda Siwon. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya, ''Kau ini bisa saja Hyung.''

Siwon selalu terlihat ceria jika bersama Kyuhyun. Keduanya makan bersama sampai habis, Siwon memberikan susu kotak untuk Kyuhyun. ''Minum dulu, Kyu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun lagi - lagi harus berterima kasih pada Siwon yang selalu baik hati.

''Ini apa hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada paper bag yang Siwon berikan. Siwon memperlihatkan botol vitamin dan toples berisi cookies itu. ''Itu untukmu dari eommaku,'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa terharu, ''Kenapa Eeteuk Ahjumma selalu baik padaku, aku sangat berterima kasih Hyung.'' ucap Kyuhyun sudah berkaca - kaca.

''Karena eommaku sangat menyayangimu, percayalah Kyu masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu.''

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi, dia terisak pelan karena merasa terharu. Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis sebagai ekspresi dia bahagia.

''Wah kalian sedang apa? Berduaan di dalam kelas,'' ucap pria berambut blonde yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyuhyun buru - buru menghapus air matanya, Siwon sendiri merapihkan kembali ompreng yang sudah kosong.

''Kau mau tahu saja Hyuk, apa Donghae sudah masuk kelas?'' tanya Siwon pada pria blonde yang disebutnya Hyuk itu.

''Iya, dia sudah masuk.'' jawab Eunhyuk kemudian duduk di kursinya sendiri.

''Kyu, aku ke kelas dulu ya.'' pamit Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Iya, sampai jumpa Hyung.'' balas Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya cekikikan saja melihat keduanya yang menurutnya lucu. Cinta antara Sunbae dan Hoobae, dia sendiri merasa tua sendiri karena sekelas dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih muda. Itu semua karena Eunhyuk telat kuliah, seharusnya dia satu kelas dengan Siwon dan Donghae.

-One Love Two Heart-

Siang harinya, Kyuhyun tidak makan siang. Dia memilih menyalin pelajaran yang di dapatnya untuk Kibum belajar. Sejak Kibum putus sekolah, Kyuhyun memang selalu menyiapkan catatan untuk Kibum belajar.

Walaupun Kibum tidak merasakan kuliah, setidaknya dia mendapatkan pelajaran yang juga Kyuhyun pelajari di kampus. Kyuhyun meringkasnya dengan kata - kata yang mudah dimengerti oleh Kibum.

Saat sedang asyik, dingin ice cream menerpa pipi bulatnya, ''Astaga, Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!'' kaget Kyuhyun karena Siwonlah yang menempelkan ice itu di pipinya.

Siwon tersenyum lalu duduk di bangku depan Kyuhyun yang kosong. ''Kau sedang apa Kyu?'' tanya Siwon. ''Menyalin pelajaran untuk Kibum Hyung.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Menyalin pelajaran? Maksudmu apa?'' bingung Siwon. Kyuhyun berhenti menulis, ''Apapun yang aku terima dari dosen aku akan mengajarkannya juga pada Kibum Hyung, jadi aku menyalinnya.'' jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon lagi - lagi merasa kagum pada Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun sangat baik hati dan memperhatikan kakaknya sampai dia ingin kakaknya itu mendapatkan apa yang dia juga dapatkan. ''Tapi makan dulu ice ini Kyu, sebelum mencair.'' ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun membuka bungkus dari ice cream rasa cokelat itu lalu mulai memakannya, Siwon begitu suka melihat Kyuhyun memakan icenya dengan lahap. ''Kau tidak makan siang Kyu?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tidak, aku tidak lapar.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon paham, pasti ada hubungannya dengan pinjaman yang dibicarakan orangtuanya semalam.

Saat sedang menghabiskan icenya, teman Kyuhyun memberitahukan sesuatu. ''Kyu, kau dipanggil dosen.'' ucap Changmin, teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

''Aku di panggil siapa Min?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Mr. Jung.'' jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ''Hyung terima kasih atas esnya, aku harus pergi dulu.'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

''Oke,'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kelas bersamaan dengan Siwon yang juga keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun.

''Siwon,'' panggil Donghae menghampiri Siwon.

''Hae, ada apa?'' tanya Siwon pada temannya itu.

''Ayo kita latihan basket lagi, minggu depan kita ada pertandingan bukan?'' ajak Donghae.

''Hmm, baik! Ayo..'' Siwon menarik tangan Donghae lalu keduanya langsung pergi ke lapangan.

Kyuhyun diminta oleh Mr Jung untuk memeriksa penilaian bulan lalu. Setiap mahasiswa yang nilainya kurang atau berada di dalam list terbawah akan diberikan pelajaran tambahan.

''Kau pasti mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan kan Kyu?'' ucap Mr Jung pada Kyuhyun.

''Saya harus membantu memberi pelajaran tambahan itu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Dosen yang cukup berumur itu tersenyum, ''Iya, kau masuk karena kepintaranmu. Sekalipun kau baru, tapi pengetahuanmu lebih luas dari teman - temanmu. Ini list mahasiswa yang harus kau ajari,'' Mr Jung memberikan list namanya.

Kyuhyun melihat kertas yang terdapat nama dari teman - teman seangkatannya. ''Ini sih anak - anak nakal dan memang susah diatur, astaga apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.''

Siwon masih berlatih basket bersama teman - temannya, ada dua anggota baru yang ternyata termasuk dalam anak yang kurang pintar di kampus itu. ''Hah asyiknya, aku akan diajari oleh Kyuhyun. Si manis yang pintar itu,'' ucap pria itu membuat Siwon menoleh cepat saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekati pria itu, ''Di ajari Kyuhyun, maksudnya apa Jonghyun?'' tanya Siwon. Jonghyun atau biasa dipanggil Jjong itu merasa heran, ''Memangnya kenapa Sunbae? Kau mau juga diajar oleh Kyuhyun yang manis?'' tanya Jonghyun tidak sopan.

Temannya yang bernama Key itu membisikan sesuatu, ''Oh kau sahabat Kyuhyun ya.'' ucap Jonghyun lagi.

''Aku tanya, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?'' tanya Siwon lagi.

''Semua junior yang nilainya jelek akan mendapatkan kelas privat dari Kyuhyun dan Mr Jung. Karena Mr Jung itu dosen tua yang suka tidur, aku yakin Kyuhyun yang akan mengajari kami.'' jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Key menimpali ucapan Jonghyun, ''Menurut info anak - anak yang akan diajar Kyuhyun semuanya anak nakal yang cukup pervert.'' ucap Key lalu keduanya tertawa.

Siwon melempar bola yang dipegangnya lalu meninggalkan lapangan basket. Key dan Jonghyun saling pandang lalu tertawa lagi. Donghae tahu betul kalau Siwon pasti khawatir soal itu.

-One Love Two Heart-

Hari sudah semakin sore, Kibum sudah menunggu Kyuhyun di teras rumah. Dia sangat tidak sabar ingin tahu pelajaran apa yang Kyuhyun dapat hari ini. Dia terus memandang ke arah gerbang yang tidak kunjung dibuka.

''Kenapa Kyunie belum pulang juga ya,'' gumam Kibum terus mondar - mandir menunggu Kyuhyun.

Heechul keluar dengan membawa jaket untuk Kibum, ''Bumie kau sedang apa diluar?'' tanya Heechul menyampingkan jaket di pundak Kibum. ''Aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun, eomma.'' jawab Kibum.

''Menunggu Kyuhyun? Kenapa anak itu belum pulang ya? Ini sudah hampir malam, apa dia keluyuran dulu.'' ucap Heechul kembali kesal. ''Eomma, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin seperti itu. Mungkin dia banyak tugas,'' ucap Kibum berusaha membuat ibunya tidak berpikiran buruk tentang Kyuhyun.

''Ini hampir jam 6 sore Bumie, eomma tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adikmu itu. Sudah eomma bilang dia itu bukannya kerja malah kuliah, yang ada waktu terbuang dan tidak menghasilkan uang.''

''Eomma, dia kuliah secara gratis bukan. Sudahlah, semua orang ingin seperti itu kenapa eomma tidak suka?''

''Kau selalu membelanya, cepat masuk sebelum eomma mengunci pintunya.''

''Eomma~''

Kibum akhirnya mengikuti Heechul dari belakang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya selalu begitu. Apa karena mereka mulai merasa kesulitan ekonomi? Ini semua memang salahnya. Orangtuanya kesulitan karena harus membiayai pengobatannya.

Dulu mereka mempunyai perusahaan, namun saat Kibum diketahui menderita leukimea lambat laut semua uang yang mereka punya terkuras habis. Perusahaan bangkrut sampai Hankyung bekerja di perusahaan ayah Siwon.

Hujan tiba - tiba turun dengan begitu deras, bak ditumpahkan langsung dari laut hujan langsung mengguyur dengan deras. Kibum mulai merasa khawatir karena adiknya belum juga pulang. Dia hanya bisa melihat dari jendela berharap gerbang terbuka dan adiknya pulang.

''Kenapa juga hpmu mati Kyu,'' Kibum semakin gelisah karena ponsel adiknya tidak aktif, pasti beterai ponsel itu habis.

''Bumie kau sedang apa?'' Heechul mendekati putra sulungnya.

''Menunggu Kyuhyun, kenapa dia belum pulang juga ya eomma.'' jawab Kibum.

''Dia pasti bermain dengan teman - temannya lagi. Biar saja saat dia pulang, pintu eomma kunci.'' ucap Heechul mengunci pintu depan lalu mengantongi kuncinya. ''Eomma kenapa eomma mengunci pintunya? Kalau Kyu pulang bagaimana?'' kata Kibum sedikit marah.

''Kau ini, sudah jangan membantah eomma.''

''Eomma cepat buka lagi kuncinya eomma,'' Kibum berusaha mengambil kunci dari ibunya, Heechul terkekeh tidak mau memberikan kuncinya.

''Diamlah Kibum, jangan melawan eomma.''

''Akhh,'' Kibum kembali merasakan kepalanya pusing. Heechul langsung panik, ''Kau kenapa? Sudah eomma bilang kan jangan melawan. Ahjumma! Ahjumma!'' panggil Heechul. Ahjumma Kim membantunya membawa Kibum ke kamar.

Setelah Kibum tidur, Heechul kembali ke ruang tamu. Dia mendengar suara bel, Heechul tahu kalau itu pasti Kyuhyun. Wanita itu berjalan membuka pintu. Di depannya Kyuhyun sudah basah kuyup karena kehujanan. ''Eomma, maaf ponselku mati.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

Heechul geleng - geleng menatap anak bungsunya itu. ''Jangan banyak alasan Kyu, malam ini kau tidur di luar saja.'' ucap Heechul kemudian menutup lagi pintunya. Dia kesal karena menunggu Kyuhyun seharian penyakit Kibum harus kambuh.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk - ngetuk pintu dan minta maaf tapi Heechul tidak peduli. Heechul meninggalkan ruang tamu dan masuk ke kamar Kibum.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan pintu rumahnya, bajunya sudah basah kuyup dan dia merasa kedinginan. Dia menyadari kalau dia salah dengan tidak mengatakan kalau dia pulang telat karena ada urusan dengan dosen. Wajar kalau ibunya marah sampai tidak mengijinkannya masuk.

''Maafkan aku eomma,'' sesal Kyuhyun.

Sudah tiga jam dia berada di depan rumah, Heechul tidak kunjung membukakan pintu. Kyuhyun memilih berjalan menerobos hujan, membiarkan dia semakin kehujanan.

''Eeteuk Ahjumma..'' nama itu yang Kyuhyun ingat. Tidak mungkin juga dia naik taksi karena bajunya basah kuyup dan uangnya tidak cukup. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih jalan kaki.

Kyuhyun berpikir kalau ibu Siwon mau meminjamkannya kamar mandi dan handuk yah sekalian meminjam baju Siwon. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah Siwon dengan bibir yang sudah pucat karena kedinginan.

Pintu rumah itu dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya, ''Kyuhyun!'' kaget wanita yang tidak lain adalah Leeteuk itu. ''Ah-jum-ma..'' ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Leeteuk melihat ke sekeliling Kyuhyun, ''Kau datang sendiri dengan menerobos hujan?'' tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ''Aku telat pulang dan Eomma tidak mengijinkan aku masuk. Maaf Ahjumma, aku datang kemari.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Masuklah Kyu, kau menginap saja disini. Siwon.. Siwon..'' Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun masuk lalu dia berteriak memanggil anaknya.

''Heechul benar - benar keterlaluan, kalau aku rebut anakmu baru tahu rasa.'' batin Leeteuk merasa kesal.

-One Love Two Heart-

 **TBC.**

 **BIG THANKS TO semua yang sudah mereview part pertama. Maaf belum bisa membalas satu persatu. Terima kasih karena kalian pembaca yang baik yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca dan menulis komentar dan tidak membashing. God bless you.**


End file.
